Onsen Oasis
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Itachi and Hanaru get married and have their honeymoon. Contains lemons.


**ItaHana on honeymoon, not connected to any story I've done in the past, nor will it be anything more other than what you will see. Just a oneshot that is pure smut with enough story.**

 **I own NOTHING except the loving Hana-chan. :3**

Marrying the man of your dreams was an overstatement because not every girl was as lucky as she and several of her friends were.

In the local church in town rather than a traditional Shinto ceremony? They had that option, but he wanted to break family tradition against the Uchiha wishes. But what could they do? He was untouchable as far as they were all concerned - and that meant they would ask a lot from her, too. She was the eldest and only daughter of Minato Namikaze, one of the biggest entrepreneurs in Konoha. But she had a right as much as every woman did. Nobody could tell her what she could, couldn't do...or who to fall in love with.

She met him at a joint charity of her father's business and his. Her younger brother was going to be in charge someday while she was handling her business which was the jewelry line based on the loss of their mother. Pieces made from the heart and given to those who asked as well as others who would see and fall in love with them. She ran it with Hinata, her best friend and Naruto's girlfriend.

Both her brother and the Hyuuga were among those at the wedding, along with Dad who walked his little girl up to her man. As well were both her groom's parents and younger brother, as well as Sakura. Others included a few close colleagues on both sides, and their brothers' friends. It was a fifty percent intimate day.

There weren't a lot of flowers, simply because too many would take away the beauty of the church. But heavenly white dominated the altar in forms of white lilies, roses, camellias, and fresh green fern and lemon leaves all in warm golden vases; in this order, the flowers spoke of devotion, innocence and waiting. All in front of a small indoor fountain that was revered as sacred, made of natural stone carved inside. It was an oasis.

And just so you know, the bride and groom were not all that traditional completely in terms of their garb:

He was so dashing being so casual but also with a white rose connected to his left breast pocket. His white shirt was without a tie or bow, buttoned down by three to show some of his lined chest, and his pants were black. That long ravenesque mane of his that he would never chop off if anyone asked him to - and she would never ask him either - was tied below his neck. His midnight eyes were warm and shining with love as he spoke his vows until death parted them.

Herself - the dress had a bandeau bodice and separate skirt, both with a subtle blue hue and beneath a sheer floral lace overlay. It was like she was walking among the heavens. It was complete with a sparkling halo of faceted jewels in her flowing hair and raindrops of blue topaz in her ears. But what was so much more important was the jewel around her neck, the one he gave her on their second date years ago, when he said she was the living embodiment of a goddess, beautiful and infinitely loving but inflicting judgment on those who did wrong: it was a brilliant round within a halo of baguettes.

Rings: his was a textured golden band while hers was a simple one topped with a fiery garnet cabochon that was polished and smooth, zero faceted, and held by four prongs glittering with a few tiny diamonds.

Everything was perfect, even so when sparks flew along with the wheat rice thrown as the new Mr. and Mrs. Itachi Uchiha left the church, him carrying her like he should, and later at the reception - which was at the park joined with the sushi, barbeque and tea house spots - the ones to catch the bouquet and garter were none other than her own mother and Itachi's father. What hilarious pictures that made for the memories!

Now, with the fun over, she and her new husband were heading off for a week at the inn her parents booked as a gift for them. His parents had made the arrangements at the ceremony and festivities, so her mother and father had their turn. Both sides did so much for them, and there was one thing on her mind now she was sure she and Itachi would be busy whilst enjoying.

 _Baby making - that goes without saying._

Itachi wasn't like any other man she knew; he was always talking about settling down with the right woman and impatient to have a kid early on without worrying about stability. They both had solid careers, therefore with nothing to fear. And she wouldn't have to sacrifice anything either, unless it was a major emergency. Why should marriage have to really change anything? Her mom and mother-in-law were both once career women before they retired to take care of the home and the kids; that didn't mean she had to do that.

"I don't want you to give up something you love for the sake of another," Itachi had once said, and who could ask for anything else?

On the way to the inn, she was so revved up that she was unsure if she could wait any longer. Her husband noticed and chuckled, shaking his head so his ponytail swished to the other side. "Patience is a virtue, _koishii._ Everything is worth the wait." _Just like we were._

It was springtime, and in time for the cherry blossoms to be in bloom at their earliest. That was why the park was ideal for them to celebrate well into the time the sun was setting, which was where they were now at: the place where a long and blissful week was ahead of them. Without a moment to waste, before night even blackened the sky, Itachi was impatiently bringing her to their room. She was also impatient to get out of this dress, but while he began to unbutton his shirt, she began to work on getting her jewelry off and setting them down on the bedside table.

"Would you like me to replay the things I have been imagining for this night?" Itachi asked her back. "It's still light enough to see each other, so we don't need the lamp or any candles."

 _No artificial light, but no darkness either. Me like._

"No special oils?" Hanaru teased, running a hand through her long hair, combing it through with her fingers. She found herself looking out the window; her breath was taken away at the sight of the onsen with its vivid blue light illuminating it as dusk was impending. Paradise was before their eyes, but her husband didn't care about anything other than _her_. As far as he was concerned, trivial things were secondary. Which was why she asked him of essential oils which could give a heightened pleasure to each other.

"Why do we need something so artificial when we just have each other?" he purred in her ear when he was right behind her. "I got methods that will lift you off the ground - off the bed, in fact - and take you somewhere else..."

The entire time he was speaking, he was unzipping the back of her dress. Every part from the separate bodice and skirt to their overlay were all one attached, giving the illusion they were separate that had work to keep in place. And all hit the floor around her ankles, leaving her in nothing and with zero undergarments. He looked down at her exposed, shapely ass with a raised eyebrow and his "hn" before: "Naughty girl, Hana-kun. But I was hoping to see this." Itachi and his innuendos!

"Are you all the way naked yet?" Hanaru asked, not looking around and wanting him to do so much to her tonight. She was a virgin, but she wasn't scared. Except she might be surprised, but she trusted Itachi with all her heart. "I'm not going to look until you answer honestly."

"...take a look and see then, dearest. I thought you trusted me." He sounded like a mocking form of hurt. Giggling like a schoolgirl, she turned around and saw him in his manly pride. Broad shoulders and a wide chest complete with raised pectorals and an eight pack rather than six, going down into magnificent thighs and an extremely large length tipped with a thick mushroom head. There were not very many men in Japan who had a body he did, but he'd served in the army for some time before. He was a warrior in body and soul. Civilized and uncivilized in one.

He chuckled. "How does it feel to stand naked? Just the two of us?"

"Itachi!" Her cheeks were burning that she was sure they were beet rather than tomato or even rosy. "You hear what you're saying?"

"Exactly that. In fact, maybe we should stop talking and just get to it."

She found herself pressed up against the wall beside the window. No bed? She was going to ask why not, but then she realized that she wanted something more exciting than just the bed; save that for later. She was going to let her husband have her for the first time in a way that broke tradition if getting married the way they did hadn't already. His body against hers, flush between her thighs and against her lower abdomen - how could this even be happening? Her breasts had gotten so heavy she was worried they would fall off. But then she threw her head back and moaned, her scalp rubbing against the wooden boards, when he dipped his head and suckled the valley between her breasts; his hands came up and took them both in, squeezing and rolling them around. She died and went to heaven if the lower muscles of her sex weren't doing that already from neglect. Her skin was breaking out into a sweat that didn't come from the hot spring outside and below the window. All because of him. Hanaru snapped her hands to his shoulders, squeezing them and massaging them at the same time. "I-Itachi, baby..." she moaned, closing her eyes and letting herself drift away.

Suddenly, he stopped what he was doing and let her go only to help her jelly of a body stand up and fall against his. "I'm amazed. I had seen you stronger than this, and my hands and lips had turned you into something else," he said smoothly. Then his eyes fell down to where her thighs were parted and he could see her aching womanhood. He then reached down, running his fingers over himself, moaning softly and half closing his eyes which made her aroused more. He was so close yet too far. What he was doing to her was a ritual suicide in itself. If she was going to die tonight, she'd die happy.

"Hold on, this might hurt." He was back against her and between her, his thickness swelling against her now and making her wetter, which also assisted with the penetration that followed. Her slick muscles loosened for him and swallowed him as soon as he was inside; the feel of him breaking the thin barrier that was her virginity was like taking away a fruit from the tree. _If this is what those trees feel like when any one or more of their nourishments are taken off, then I know what it feels like!_ But the pain was over as quickly as it came when Itachi began the in-out routine that was nothing she ever felt - the joining of two people together as a divine being in the heavens receiving worship from those below.

Some time passed, however, before the rutting against the wall stopped. "Wait here, love," Itachi rasped, gently pulling out of her and going over to the window, opening it and letting the soft, sweet breeze come in. "Come here now."

Hanaru gawked. He wanted her to lean out the window while he took her from behind! It was a magnificent image that enflamed desire, but it was also scandalous! Someone below could look up and -

"There is nothing to be afraid of, _koishii._ I highly doubt any children will pass by, and if anyone does, then they can see what a beautiful woman I am blessed with...and is all mine," Itachi growled as he took her hand and got her situated as he wanted her.

"OH!" Her cries must have carried all the way out into the wind, repeating and lowering because she didn't want attention attracted. But oh, man, did he work her like a madman on this. And after just breaking her hymen many minutes ago. This was one hell of a wedding night she didn't want to forget, and he was going to make damned sure of it. Hanaru almost got slapped in the face with her own breasts at the beastly pace he was pounding her towards. If he kept this up, he could accidentally knock her out this window she was holding onto for dear life on either side, but damn it all, it was so exciting that she was on top of the world!

And the orgasm that followed was mind-boggling and sent her over the edge if not literally. Itachi groaned when all of his seeds emptied into her; she welcomed it whether it was her choice or not. If they had conceived tonight, then this had been one hell of a way.

When they were safely inside and away from the window, she threw herself onto Itachi, his strong arms supporting her, and she murmured into his ear while resting her chin on his shoulder and running one hand through his slick hair that had gotten sweaty like the rest of his body.

"Have time to go downstairs for some spiritual connection in the spring? Just like in the _tachikawa-ryu?_ "

 **Itachi and Sakura's wedding night halfway through "Mysterious lover" by EthiopianPrincess provided the basis. A few phrases recognized that I really liked but had to change as much as I could. Other than that, this differs from that scenario. :)**

 **The** _ **tachikawa-ryu**_ **is a spiritual form of intimacy between man and woman (the Japanese tantra). Few copies exist today due to its scandalous nature. At the time of its creation, the poor man behind it went into exile.**

 **Good God I was sweltering when I was done. Someone give me a Bahama Mama or something to drink afterwards, and do the same for yourselves as you leave me some reviews to make the day! :3**


End file.
